thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Toby
Toby the tram engine is the number 7 on the North Western Railway. He works on the Ffarquhar branch with Thomas, Percy, and Mavis. Bio *The following info is based on both the RWS and TV Series. Toby was built in England in 1914. He spent a few years on the LNER, and then went to Sodor around 1918 to work on a small tramway that ran from Arlesdale to Lower Arlesbourgh. On this line, he was given a coach called Henrietta. He often took goods for farmers in Arlesdale National Park, as well as tourists in the park. Though he wasn't affected by the Great Depression, his freight began to significantly drop after World War II because of the rise of buses and lorries. Soon, he only had about three trucks by 1950. In in the summer of 1951, whilst in the final weeks of the tramway, Sir Topham Hatt I and his grandchildren were on vacation in Arlesdale when they came across Toby. Toby gave them rides, and although he was at first offended by Bridget's remark about him being electric, he grew quite fond of them, and so did the Fat Controller. After they left, Toby's tramway was closed, and Toby was left in a shed. He was supposed to be left there, but the following morning his crew excitingly told him that the Fat Controller had bought him to work on the Ffarquhar Branch Line. Thomas had gotten trouble with the police for traveling on the quarry line without cowcatchers, and Toby was the perfect engine for it. Toby often takes workmen from Ffarquhar to Anopha Quarry and does general freight work on the branch line. Trainz Model SI3D's 2010 model of Toby is used. Basis Toby is based on a GER Class C53 (later reclassified as a LNER J70 in 1923) Wisbech Steam Tram. Twelve were built between 1903 and 1921. There were all withdrawn and scrapped between 1942 and 1955 with none being preserved. No color photo of them exists. This is the same for Thomas, Edward, and James. Persona Toby's persona is similar to Edward's, being old and kind. However, Toby tends to be more timid and shy, especially in newer seasons. However, he can also be very brave, surviving being swept away on a bridge down a river during a flood in 1998. He sometimes can loose his confidence because of his strange shape. TEOS Appearances Season 1 * Gordon Goes Swimming * Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam (mentioned) * Stuck! Season 2 * Special Engines Season 3 * Double Muddle * The Sodor Garratt Season 4 * The Great Railway Heist (cameo) * Jim's Tale * Diesels and Dragons (does not speak) Specials * Haunted Henry * How the Diesel Stole Christmas * The Most Famous Engine (cameos in Part 1, face not visible) NWR Origins * Tank Engine Mixup (cameo) * Great Western Escape (cameo) Voice Actor * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode II only * James Riddle: Haunted Henry-Present TV Apppearances Toby has appeared in every season and special. He is voiced by Rob Rackstraw in the UK and William Hope in the US. He was previously voiced by Ben Small in the UK until the 19th season and Colm Feore in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Trivia * Toby is the only member of the NWR 11 not to be a regular steam engine. * Along with Thomas and Edward, there are no members of Toby's basis left and no color photographs of them. * Though he is often portrayed as old like Edward, he is two years younger than Thomas and about 14 years younger then Percy. * Toby's Branch Line was in England in the Railway Series, whilst it ran through Arlesdale on Sodor in the TV Series. Category:Steam Team Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Steam Engines Category:Protagonists Category:Brown Characters Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Engines